twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Fury
Crimson Fury is a vehicle first introduced in Twisted Metal, and again appears in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Twisted Metal: Head-On, and Twisted Metal (2012). Crimson Fury has always been depicted as a sleek sports car or supercar. It is depicted a red Lamborghini Diablo in the earlier Twisted Metal games, and as a Ferrari Enzo in the later games. As such, Crimson Fury is one of the fastest vehicles in most of the games it appeared. Crimson Fury's Special Weapon has varied between games, although they usually involve some type of laser beam or projectile. Twisted Metal Vehicle: 1993 Lamborghini Diablo 'Crimson Fury' Sharp and SUPER FAST. This sports car can outrun every other vehicle in this year's contest. Driver: Agent Stone Agent Stone has been hired by an underground freedom organization. His job is to use his prize to claim an object that could liberate the world! Vehicle Type: Sports Car Special Weapon: 2/5 * Crimson Blade: A thin red armor melting laser. Very precise to have at your command. A metal slicing laser beam! Line up your shots with this. It's hard to use, but well worth it if you get a direct hit! Speed: 5/5 Handling: 5/5 Armor: 1/5 License Plate: TRSTNO1 (Trust No one) Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This red sports car's Special Weapon involves 3 flaming paper airplanes with deadly homing accuracy! But they don't just explode on impact, they'll set your car ablaze too! Driver: Agent Stone Vehicle Type: Sports Car Armor: 3/10 Acceleration: 9/10 Top Speed: 10/10 Handling: 6/10 Special Weapon: Fires 3 flaming paper airplanes at opponents. It has fair damage and has Napalm Capabilities. Twisted Metal: Head-On Crimson Fury returns again in Head-On, this time with a different driver by the name of Agent Shepard. His special is similar to the one in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. In this game, Agent Shepard enters Twisted Metal to capture Calypso and to put an end to the contest. He is unlocked when you beat the Death Race Challenge in Monaco. Driver Name: Agent Shepard Vehicle: Crimson Fury Tale of the Tape: Age: 34 -- Height: 6' 1" -- Weight: 200 Backstory: Agent Shepard is a good and dedicated FBI agent who entered Twisted Metal with the goal of bringing the FBI's most wanted man, Calypso, to justice. He's a simple and straightforward man, so if he wins Twisted Metal, Shepard hopes to capture Calypso (with the help of the FBI). Special Weapon: Reticle Pulse Blast Fires a homing red orb at a nearby opponent. Twisted Metal (2012) Crimson Fury is a returning vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012). It is fastest vehicle in the game and is modelled similarly after a Ferrari "Enzo". Vehicle: 2002 Ferrari Enzo 'Crimson Fury' Vehicle Type: Sports Car Speed: 5/5 Armor: 1/5 Special Weapons: 5/5 * Flamethrower, Shockwave Overall: 10/15 License Plate: CRMSNKCK License plate: CRMSNKCK or X-TNCSHN Crimson Fury's primary special is a Flamethrower, keep the flame stream on your opponent long enough and fireballs will burst out, inflicting extra damage. The secondary special is an Incendiary Shockwave that can be charged up and ignite all opponents caught in the blast radius. Both of these specials are similar to Kamikaze's, but have slight differences. When hitting the e-brake, Crimson Fury seems to turn faster than any other car, as it is a supercar. Trivia * Crimson Fury is notable for its drivers never having been "betrayed" by Calypso in any of its appearances. * In Twisted Metal Head-On, Crimson Fury is one of the three vehicles in the game to not appear in Twisted Metal 2, the others being newcomers Cousin Eddy and ATV. * Among alternate paintjobs available for Crimson Fury in Twisted Metal (2012) is a special skin released. The skin depicts the 2010 Ferrari "Enzo" Winner of Le' Mans 2010. Both white and black skins are available. * In Twisted Metal 4, it is possible to create a sports car that looks identical to Crimson Fury's appearance in the original Twisted Metal using the Create-A-Car mode. It can even be given the Laser Speacial Weapon which is similar to its classic special and can be named "CrimsonFury" although there is not enough room for the extra space. * In Twisted Metal, Crimson Fury's license plate may be a refrence to the X-files. * In every Twisted Metal game, the Crimson Fury dsigns are all different; In Twisted Metal, it is a Lamborghini Diablo, and in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl it is a Lancia Stratos, finally in Twisted Metal: Head-on and Twisted Metal(2012), it is a Enzo Ferrari. But they all seem to have the same color: red. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles